Love is War!
by Cute-Fujoshi
Summary: Que dirian de una historia donde Petra esta enamorada de Eren, y el cabo al descubrirlo inicia una cierta competencia por el amor del castano? Quien ganara? Acaso Eren sera capaz de elegir su amor? Levi se dara por vencido tan pronto? o veremos su lado Tsundere/Yandere de el? Y Petra, sera capaz de luchas contra el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad por el
1. El Principio

**~Love is War~**

Levi siempre pensó que Petra tenía sentimientos por él, pero ¿Qué diría si se entera que el que ocupa el corazón de cierta chica es cierto chico de ojos verde-azulados?

Era una tranquila mañana, todos estaban gozando de su querido desayuno, hasta que Hanji apareció y se sentó a lado de Petra.

-Nee, Petra, ¿Es cierto que te gusta el Heichou?-Pregunto con un toque de carrilla a cierta castaña, lo cual solo se sonrojo-N-no, solo lo admiro y lo respeto, pero no siento nada por el-aclaro con un leve sonrojo.

En eso, Levi pasaba por detrás y decidió ignorar la conversación hasta que escucho algo que hizo querer quedarse al chisme.-Entonces, ¿No sientes nada por él? ¿Segura?-le preguntaba enfadada Hanji, Petra solo negó-De hecho…yo siento algo por otra persona-decía mientras se encogía de hombros-¿Así?-decía Hanji entusiasmada- ¿! DE QUIEN!? -le pregunto con brillos en los ojos-De…- en eso Levi se detuvo a escuchar, no le importaba quien era el que ella amaba, con tan solo no fuera él, y no se refería a el mismo en persona, se refería a otro chico.

-Yo…estoy enamorada de...-un rubor apareció en sus mejillas-…Eren-termino mientras se encogía aun mas de hombros. Levi, por tener en cuenta de que era su amiga, casi se avienta a reclamarle, pero recordó que estaba escondido, se fue dejando a las chicas hablando mientras caminaba hacia los soldados, tenia cierto toque de enojo, ¿Cómo alguien que consideraba su gran amiga, colega, estaba enamorada de cierto titán? Digo, como no, el también está enamorado de ese chico, solo que su orgullo no le deja expresarlo, además de que lo trata siempre como perro.

Al llegar hacia el escuadrón de su Eren, lo miro sonriendo y aceptando las ordenes, por fin, Mikasa había entendido que Eren era de su propiedad, tal vez no se lo diría, pero su mirada lo demostraba, además de esos ataques de celo que tenia, como una vez que Mikasa se acerco a Eren para ver cómo estaba y a lo lejos se veía el sargento con las cejas mas fruncidas de mas, y lo más obvio era cuando, Eren se acerco y le pregunto lo que tenia, el cual solo respondió-No es como si te interesara, perro-volteando un lado con un leve rubor, el menor solo se quedo con la duda, hizo su saludo militar y se retiro.

Se propuso a descansar un poco, así que Petra tiene sentimientos por Eren, pensaba Levi, Sería una lástima si alguien más tiene los mismos sentimientos y no quiera dejar que alguien más toque y ame a ese perro-a excepción de su familia y la futura-dijo con un toque de psicópata.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, todos fueron a comer, Eren por casualidad se sentó a lado de Petra, lo cual le hablaba tan feliz, Levi sintió unos enormes celos-Que la batalla comience-se susurro a sí mismo. –Eren-dijo con su tono frio, el chico brinco de un susto y lo miro-¿Si Heichou?-Decía con nerviosismo-Pásame el azúcar-¿El azúcar?, ¿A Levi le gusta lo dulce?-pensaba el moreno, llego con cierto azabache hasta él le dirigió su mirada del hielo-Gracias-mientras se lo ponía al café, Eren estaba por retirarse hasta que el sargento lo tomo de su mano.

-¿A donde vas?-le decía seriamente, Eren se asusto-Etto, a mi lugar, a lado de Petra-decía con inocencia, Levi volteo hacia Petra que lo veía con cierto enojo, primera vez en ella.-No Eren-al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los soldados no estaban, solo los superiores, hizo algo raro en el.- Siéntate a mi lado…para supervisarte-no se iba a mostrar tan débil frente a los demás, Eren se sonrojo y termino sentándose a su lado, Petra veía la escena ligeramente, no que va, muy molesta, ¿Así que Heichou quería robarle a su titán? Pensaba, Pues esto no quedara así, Petra se retiro molesta hacia su habitación.

_1-0, pensaba Levi con victoria._

Petra al llegar a su habitación, saco de su buro un dibujo de Eren, la verdad Petra era muy buena dibujando, lo contemplo un rato, hasta que decidida, salió hacia la habitación de cierto castaño. Eren estaba acostado, pensando en muchas cosas, hasta que el ruido de unas puertas abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, al asomarse, se sorprendió, pues encontró a cierta castaña al otro lado de la celda.

-¿Petra?... ¿Qué sucede?-decía como un niño pequeño al ver a alguien asustado, Petra con astucia se recargo en la celda-Nee Eren, estoy muy sola en mi cuarto, y a veces escucho ruidos raros-completaba la castaña-¿Crees que esta noche podría dormir contigo?-Le pregunto con ansias, divertida al ver su reacción. Eren se sonrojo hasta las orejas, que una chica, una de las más fuertes, aparezca en tu cuarto y te pida dormir a su lado, se sentía humano, como si ya no fuera un monstruo y lo hacía enormemente feliz. –Claro, pero no tengo las llaves así que…-pero no pudo terminar pues ella abrió la celda, se adentro hacia el cuarto, olvidando cerrar la celda con seguro, se recostó a lado de Eren, con un rubor y lo abrazo, quedando dormida, Eren se sentía raro, no es que tuviera sentimientos por petra, siempre la miro como una madre, pero al verla así de indefensa, se le hacía muy lindo, aunque él estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por el sargento, pero dejando esos pensamientos, se relajo y durmió a lado de Petra.

Mientras Levi estaba pensando en cómo conseguir a Eren, hasta que una idea se le ocurrió, ir con el mocoso incluso en la noche, así para evitar que alguien más se le acerque. El sargento se fue hacia la celda de su perro, hasta que vio que la puerta estaba abierta, eso le extraño, se metió al sótano y vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

_1-2 pensó Levi_

La maldita por así decirlo, se atrevió a irse con el castaño, y para acabarla, estaba sobre su regazo, dormida como un ángel, esto le dio 2 puntos de ventaja, pero esto no quedaría así, o por supuesto que no. Levi abrió la celda con presión, haciendo que la pareja o algo así le diera un paro cardíaco. –Nee Eren-decía con una mirada tan fulminante, sus ojos sin ningún brillo y su rostro tan pálido-¿Se puede saber que hace Petra aquí?-preguntaba con tanta frialdad, Eren estaba en shock, no podía responder, Petra solo se abrazo mas de Eren-¿Usted que hace aquí sargento?, ¿Se supone que debería estar en su habitación, no?-le preguntaba como niña pequeña. –Lo mismo digo, además, no han respondido mi pregunta-seguía con su rostro pálido. Al ver que no decían nada, solo dejo la antorcha y se acerco a la Elda con ellos. -Hazte un lado perro-mientras se acostaba al otro lado, Levi y petra se vieron con rayos en los ojos mientras que Eren solo atinaba con reír nerviosamente. Petra abrazo mas a Eren a lo que Levi lo agarro del brazo y se lo acerco mas-esto no quedara así-se dijo así mismo Levi.

A la mañana siguiente, Eren despertó con pereza, hasta que se dio cuenta de ciertas personas a su lado, se sentía incomodo, además le tocaba limpieza temprano, así que logro zafarse con cuidado y salir de su celda, no sin antes ver la escena un poco confundido, al irse Petra despertó lo cual solo se estiro y se dispuso a irse-Petra-le llamo Levi con seriedad, la aludida solo volteo a verle-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Eren?-le pregunto con frialdad, Petra solo sonrió internamente-¿Crees que no sabía que tienes interés en él? Pues déjame decirte que yo también, y no me daré por vencida muy fácilmente, ya que decidí que Eren será mío, así que si me disculpas, me retirare…a ir por lo que es mío-dijo retirándose-Por cierto…llevamos 2-1, favor mío-dijo con una sonrisilla y se fue.

Levi se quedo pensando, quien se atrevía ella para quitarle su pertenencia, este día seria muy largo, pero reclamaría lo que es suyo.

Más tarde, en el comedor, Petra se acerco hacia Eren y lo ayudo con el desayuno, el sargento llego y los miro muy juntos. En eso llego al otro lado de Eren-Petra, ve y sirve los platos, yo ayudare a Eren-decía mientras se colocaba a su lado, Petra lo vio con rivalidad y se fue a servir los platos, mientras tanto Eren solo se quedaba ahí con la comida en su mano-¿La vas a servir o no, mocoso?-decía Levi con su típico ceño fruncido.

Después de ese momento, todos se dispusieron a comer, todos estaban serios, pues sentían una gran tensión, ya que en el comedor Eren estaba en medio, mientras que Petra estaba a su lado derecho y Levi al lado Izquierdo de Eren, todos podían jurar que veían rayos en los ojos de este par, mientras que Eren estaba en medio-Me siento…raro-decía mientras se encogía y comida con un poco de prisa. Al terminar Petra se puso delante de él-Nee Eren, ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus actividades?-le pregunto con una linda sonrisa, pero el sargento al notarlo actuó rápidamente-Eren va ayudarme a limpiar el castillo-dijo mientras se ponía en medio de ellos, Petra hizo un puchero-Pero, mientras más somos, es mejor, ¿Nee Eren?-insistía Petra-Eren se sonrojo, lo cual el cabo se enfureció-No, ve y ayuda a Hanji y Mikasa con sus experimentos-Decía con enojo, mientras se llevaba a Eren consigo mismo, arrastrándolo, Petra se quedo en su lugar.

_2-2 Favor Levi, pensó Petra_

Ya en una zona del castillo, Levi dejo a Eren, y se dispuso a ponerse su traje de limpieza, al regresar, Eren miraba el cielo con su mirada perdida-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto el azabache al moreno, este solo dio un ligero respingo-Nada importante-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Nada importante?-le respondió, lo cual el moreno solo asintió y se le quedo viendo, ¿Acaso quieres saber?-le dijo con curiosidad, lo cual Levi solo volteo su cabeza-No es como si fuera tan importante para mi…perro-le dijo para lanzarle una escoba-Vamos, hay que limpiar lo más pronto posible-dicho esto ambos se pusieron a limpiar.

Unas horas después, de dirigieron afuera a descansar, encontraron un lindo árbol, lo cual Eren se acostó ahí y Levi se sentó a su lado. Eren se quedo viendo a cierto punto especifico, Levi se quedaba dudando de preguntarle al chico que era lo que pensaba, al final opto por no decirlo, pero, después miro a Eren sollozar, parecía estar recordando algo triste, Levi se le acerco y coloco su mano a su hombro, como dándole consuelo, Eren solo lo miro a los ojos, al ver que no hacía nada, sus lagrimas salían sin parar.

-Eren, no estás solo, aquí estamos todos para ti, se que tuviste un pasado triste, como los demás, pero aquí estoy yo y los demás-le dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas. – Nee Levi, le preguntaba un poco más calmado, ¿Alguna vez podre ir al mar?-le pregunto con un toque de ilusión, Levi lo miro seriamente-Iremos…es una promesa-dicho esto lo abrazo, y dejo que Eren se calmara.

Petra iba pasando por ahí, vio a su muchacho triste, por lo que tenía en sus manos una manta, se quedo impactada por ver esa escena.

_2-5 pensó Petra_

Petra se acerco a los muchachos, y les ofreció la manta, ella al ver a Eren en ese estado no pudo resistir y se aventó hacia él, dándole un abrazo, lo cual, se sorprendió al ser correspondida, después Eren le sonrió a Petra, la cual atino a sonrojarse a más no poder. Levi se levanto y ayudo a Eren hacer lo mismo, después los 3 chicos fueron hacia el castillo.

Eren se sentó en la primera silla que vio, dicho esto Petra llego con un especie de postre y se la puso delante de Eren. –Eren, veras, ahorita tuve un poco de tiempo, y pues yo-decía Petra con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas-Te hice estos pastelitos-y le ofreció uno, Eren los vio sorprendido, pero los acepto gustosamente, cuando iba a agarrar uno, la mano de Petra apareció, -deja yo te doy- y así, Petra le empezó a dar de comer a Eren. Levi veía la escena desde lejos, oh, como se atrevía a darle de comer.

_5-3 pensó Levi, pero seguía feliz de que el llevara ventaja_

Levi se acerco al par y tomo la mano de Eren-vámonos-le dijo al momento que lo jalaba, petra reacciono a tiempo y lo agarro de otra mano-No, el no ha terminado-le insistió-pues yo decidí que sí.

El día termino agotador, y en la noche se repitió lo mismo, por lo que Petra, Levi y Eren durmieron una vez más juntos. Al día siguiente se fueron a limpiar los 3 juntos, ya que ni Levi ni Petra decidían dejar a Eren solo, Levi se retiro por ir hacia algunos utensilios de limpieza.

Petra estaba sacudiendo algunos muebles, en eso Eren le ofreció ayuda la cual, con un sonrojo acepto, ambos estaban tan ocupados que Petra cayo "accidentalmente" sobre Eren, el cual logro atraparla en sus brazos.

-Petra, ¿!estas bien!?- le pregunto con susto Eren hacia la castaña, la cual sonrió en sus adentros, Petra dirigió su rostro hacia el de Eren, este solo se quedo quieto, Petra dirigió su mano hacia su mejilla y la acreció –Tan lindo-susurro mientras acercaba sus labios hacia los suyos, Eren se quedo en shock, y al verla tan cerca casi se desmaya, Petra acerco sus labios a los del chico, Eren cerro sus ojos, la chica se acerco mas. Estaba 1 milímetro en hacer contacto hasta que sintieron una fuente de agua fría sobre ellos.

_5-5 pensó Levi_

Levi al llegar, vio como Petra tenia a Eren como una presa, dispuesta a besar esos labios, los cuales solo le pertenecieran a él, Levi está consciente de que Eren aun no daba su primer beso, y se juro que él sería el primero, así que a la mierda todo, Levi con un enojo de los dioses, agarro a Eren y lo pateo incluso más fuerte que en la corte, Petra se asusto, iba a ayudarlo hasta que noto como Levi agarro de los cabellos a Eren, en eso lo tomo bruscamente, lo empujo hacia la pared y lo beso con desesperación, el menor se sorprendió, hace un momento creía que su primer beso seria con Petra…pero ¡resulta que fue con el sargento!

Eren estaba anonado, sonrojado, feliz, confundido, pero al finalizar el beso, Levi miro a Petra-Es mío, así que ríndete-le dijo con frialdad, poniéndose enfrente de Eren. Petra se enojo-¡No!, solo porque usted lo ame tanto como yo no significa que ya perdí -después miro al menor- Eren...te amo-le dijo con sus ojos ligeramente llorosos, Eren se sorprendió- Petra…-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, Levi decidió no entrometerse tanto, pero seguía ahí por si ella hacia algo.

-Perdona Petra, eres muy linda, y de seguro estaría enamorado de ti pero-hizo una breve pausa-Yo…estoy enamorado del Sargento-declaró con sus ojos llorosos y su sonrojo al mil. El sargento se sorprendió, pero sonrió internamente. – ¡Pe-pero Eren!-Le reclamo Petra-Y he decidido estar a su lado, gracias por todo Petra-le dijo con una sonrisa, Petra se le salían las lagrimas, en un intento desesperado, tomo al menos de sus hombros y junto sus labios con los de él, Eren se sorprendió mas no se alejo, no quería seguir lastimándola.

Levi los separo al cabo, Petra miro a Levi con una sonrisa dolida-Parece que ya todo está decidido-y en eso se va.

_Gane pensó Levi_

Unos minutos después Eren se sentó de rodillas, confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, miro al sargento al cual lo miraba igual de frio, pero tenía su toque de felicidad. Se acerco al menor y le deposito un suave beso-Ahora, por fin te das cuenta que eres mío-le dijo a los ojos, al cual solo se sonrojo al mil y oculto su rostro. –No dejare que nadie más te tenga, no es como si me importaras mucho perro estúpido-dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras lo abrazaba. Eren entendía que Levi no quería que se fuera a su lado. Y correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Todas esas escenas fueron por mí, no?-le pregunto divertido, lo cual Levi solo se volteaba con un rubor.

-Te amo tanto Levi-le dijo con una sonrisa, Levi le correspondió la sonrisa-Yo también…mocoso.

**_Con Petra_**

Todo es mejor si me rindo-pensaba- al menos disfrute todo este tiempo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no se quería mostrar débil, pero comprendió, que así era el destino, tal vez no gano, y hoy sería el último día que lloraría por esa persona.

Aunque al final, sonrió hacia sí misma, y se procuro de que aun así protegería a Eren, y lo apoyaría en todo…Para siempre.

**_En las Flores_**

Se encontraba una pareja feliz de la vida, dándose tanto amor, abrazados, mientras se besaban con todo ese cariño. Eren se le quedo viendo a Levi, en eso, todos los recuerdos vinieron, el día que venía la tropa de expedición después de una misión fuera de los muros, cuando le dio la golpiza en el juicio, cuando lo salvo de la mujer titán, todo, en especial cuando le dijo que verían el mar juntos.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Levi a Eren-Nada, solo pensaba…que nadie más te ha amado tanto como yo lo he hecho, y que siempre estaremos juntos-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cursi-dijo con una sonrisa al momento que volvió a besarlo.

-¿Siempre estaremos juntos, verdad?- le pregunto Eren con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Para Siempre-Le dijo Levi con una sonrisa.

-Para Siempre-Respondió Eren.

Después se volvieron a besar, pensando que en un futuro, tal vez incluso en la reencarnación, volverán a estar juntos, porque un amor de verdad, siempre durara, incluso si no están persona, porque un amor como el de ellos, durara para toda la eternidad.

Para Siempre.


	2. AvisoTrailer

Minna! las que leyeron el fic de Love is War!, tengo penasdo hacerlo un fic larguito o bueno algo que no sea one-shot, etto, tenia pensado poner primero como se enamoro Petra de eren y luego como levi de eren, lo cual ya serian 2 caps..despues ya pondria rivalidades :B...bueno esto seria como el trailer, y ahi me avisan si quieren que continue o no, bueno aqui va

En el anio 859 hubo un amor realmente inesperado, el amor de 2 hombres que triunfaron contra el mal para siempre...NAH QUE VA!, esta historia es algo diferente, un triangulo de amor, Petra nuestra querida sargento enamorada del mismisimo Eren! y Levi enamorado de el tambien, Levi se dara por vencido? Petra se atrebera a luchar contra Levi?

Ademas la aparicion de 2 nuevos reclutas!, (aunque en realidad son de otros animes que me encantan LOL)

Acaso Petra y Levi se uniran para pelear contra la nueva recluta? o seguiran con su rivalidad por Eren?

Esa recluta les quitara a Eren en un pesteaniar de ojos?

Y que pasara con Eren? Cambiara su destino amoroso?

PD. Este tendra un final **DIFERENTE **yyyy **Tendr****a Lemmon :333 **

Muy Pronto...en Fanfiction...


	3. Promocion :B

Chicaaaas! Ya estoy empezando mi fic de **Love is War!**, ya llevo 1 cap, cada viernes ire actualizando, o eso es lo que tengo en mente, habra veces que lo haga antes, o tal vez despues, mientras siga de vacacines no habra problemas, pero cuando entre a clases, ya sera lso vienres :), nsoe de cuantos caps seran pero bueno, parece que sera largo :3, bueno sin mas aqui esta:

s/9964416/1/Love-is-War-La-serie ahi es donde esta el primer cap y lo que seguira de esta comica historia..xD


End file.
